gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rise FM (LCS)
Rise FM ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto III und Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, der House, Garage-House, Speed-Garage und Techno spielt. Lieder * Sing it back (Boris Musical Mix) – Moloko : Musik/Text: M. Brydon und R. Murphy : Veröffentlicht von Chrysalis Music (ASCAP) : Remix und nachträgliche Produktion: Boris Dlugosch : ℗ + © 1998 by The Echo Label : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Chrysalis Music Limited * Free – Ultra Naté : Musik/Text: J. Ciafone, L. Springstcen und U. Nate : Veröffentlicht von Warner/Chappell Music/BMG Music : ℗ + © 1997 by Strictly Rhythm Records LLC : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Strategic Marketing * I believe – Happy Clappers : Musik/Text: C. Scott, G. Ripley, M. Knotts und M. Topham : Veröffentlicht von All Boys Music Ltd. : ℗ + © 1994 by C J Scott Productions : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von C J Scott Productions * House Music – Eddie Amador : Musik/Text: Eddie Amador : Veröffentlicht von Deep Dish Music : ℗ + © 1998 by Yoshitoshi Records : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Deep Dish Recordings, Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Nasseri Music Business Solutions * Feel what you want – Kristine W : Musik/Text: K. Weitz, R. Armstrong und R. Dougan : Veröffentlicht von BMG Music/Weitz House Publishing (ASCAP)/EMI Music Publishing : ℗ + © 1996 by RCA/BMG : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sony BMG Entertainment * Hideaway (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) – De’Lacy : Musik/Text: J. Milan und K. Hedge : Veröffentlicht von Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp : Remix und nachträgliche Produktion: Deep Dish : ℗ 1995 by Easy Street Recordings Inc. : © 1998 by Kickin Music Ltd. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Easy Street Recordings Inc. und Slip n' Slide Records * Spin Spin Sugar (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) – Sneaker Pimps : Musik/Text: C. Corner, I. Pickering und L. Coverdale Howe : Remix und nachträgliche Produktion: Armand Van Helden : Veröffentlicht von BMG Songs, Inc. : ℗ + © 1997 by Clean Up Records Ltd. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von EMI Music/One Little Indian, Ltd. * Plastic Dreams – Jaydee : Musik/Text: R. Albers : Veröffentlicht von TBM Holland : ℗ 1992 by R&S Records : © Robin Albers : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Robin „Jaydee“ Albers * Altered States – Ron Trent : Musik/Text: R. Trent : Veröffentlicht von High Fashion Music/Nanada Music : ℗ + © 1993 by Warehouse/Djax-Up Beats : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von High Fashion Music/Djax-Up Beats * There will come a Day (Half Tab Dab) – The Absolute feat. Suzanne Palmer : Musik/Text: C.J. Snider und M. Pichiotti : Veröffentlicht von Much Noyse Music/Hoobini Music (ASCAP) : ℗ + © 1995 by Mark Productions, Inc. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mark Productions, Inc. * Positive Education – Slam : Musik/Text: G. Gibbons, J. Muotone, O. Meikle und S. McMillan : Veröffentlicht von EMI Music Publishing : ℗ + © 1997 by Soma Recordings, Ltd. : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Soma Recordings, Ltd. * Flash – Green Velvet : Writer: C. Jones : Veröffentlicht von Curtis A. Jones Music (ASCAP) : ℗ 1995 by Relief Records : © 2000 by Warner Bros. Records, N.E.W.S. Records und Relief Records : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Strategic Marketing, N.E.W.S. Records und Relief Records * Circus Bells (Hardfloor Remix) – Robert Armani : Musik/Text: R. Armani : Veröffentlicht von High Fashion Music/Nanada Music : ℗ + © 1993 by Warehouse/Djax-Up Beats : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von High Fashion Music/Djax-Up Beats * Higher State of Consciousness – Josh Wink : Musik/Text: J. Wink : Veröffentlicht von Strictly Rhythm Publishing, Inc. (ASCAP)/Warner/Chappell Music/Wink Inc. (ASCAP)/EMI Music Publishing : ℗ + © 1995 by Strictly Rhythm Records LLC : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Strategic Marketing Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Moloko - "Sing it Back" (Boris Musical Mix) Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Ultra Naté - "Free" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Happy Clappers - "I Believe" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Eddie Amador - "House Music" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Kristine W - "Feel What You Want" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM De'Lacy - "Hideaway" (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Sneaker Pimps - "Spin Spin Sugar" (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Jaydee - "Plastic Dreams" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Ron Trent - "Altered States" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM The Absolute - "There Will Come A Day" (Half Tab Dub) Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Slam - "Positive Education" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Green Velvet - "Flash" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Robert Armani - "Circus Bells" Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Josh Wink - "Higher State of Consciousness" Volles Radio Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Full radio Werbespots * Feel All Great Sports * Maibatsu Womb * Plug Siehe auch * Rise FM in GTA III Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender